Battle of The Clans (one-shot)
by Awakened-Nightmare
Summary: This a one shot that I wrote for a friend. . . Kassy and Charlotte go to the mountains. And meet up with a vampire and a werewolf. That'll turn out nice...


_Yes, Charlotte and Bambi are the same person just different names!_

**On The Phone with Charlotte and Kassy before the Mountain Trip**

"Kassy! N.O. We're going camping in the woods in the middle of winter! You don't bring shorts!" Charlotte shouted into her cell phone, sighing as Kassy hung up on her she packed the rest of her things.

**In The Mountains**

"Char! Come here and give me a hug! I'm freezing!" Kassy exclaimed rubbing her bare arms. She was only in a Victoria Secret spaghetti strapped tank top and dark blue short shorts.

"Nope. You get no Charlotte hugs." She stated turning around, she was wearing a red heavy coat as a little snow littered the ground. Her jeans were a faded blue.

"Char!" Kassy whined, pouting, "You didn't tell me it was going to be cold!" Charlotte face palmed and walked into the cabin they were staying. Sometimes she just couldn't deal with all the Kassy drama and attitude that she got.

"Why don't you just go buy some warmer clothes? There's a store like thirty minutes away!" She stated turning on the heater to remove those chills.

"I'm too lazy," Kassy frowned as Charlotte sighed and threw a pink jacket at her. Kassy smiled, and then let out a loud, ear drum shattering squeal when she discovered that it was Hello Kitty, "Thanks!" Kassy chirped.

"Yea, whatever," Charlotte said waving her hand and looking out the window. "Why don't you go buy the food or something, I think I'm gonna take a walk or something. Kay? I'll be gone for a bit. Kay? Text me when you get back, Kay?"

Kassy nodded her head and slipped the jacket on, "I might buy some jeans too. It might take me a bit though so if you come back and I'm not home just you know, text me. And man you said 'Kay' like eighty times in that one sentence. Kay?" Kassy mocked as Charlotte nodded and smiled as she gave Kassy a huge hug as she walked out the door and into the endless snow now littering the ground.

"Please," Kassy stated, "I'll shop now then follow her." And with that she was off to go buy food.

**After the Shopping Trip (Where did Charlotte go?)**

"I hope this is the way she went!" Kassy shouted, running after her sister. She didn't even put her jeans on. After she got back from shopping she threw the stuff inside and ran after Charlotte.

Once she got a good enough distance away she saw in awe a large amount of people all talking, and messing around when some shouts brought everyone back.

Kassy quickly scrambled up a tree and sat there watching what was happening from above. She even saw a dude with a blue Mohawk eating Flaming Hot Cheetos!

"The only way to defeat the Desert Clans is to work together!" The wolf clan leader growled stepping closer to the thin, tall, vampire clan leader.

"I'm sorry but, we are the clans of the sea. Your clans are of the snow, the two just simply do not mix." Ophelia stated calmly justifying her reasons as the crowd behind her hissed in fury, showing fangs. "Hush!" She exclaimed.

"And just why is that?!" Arubus yelled, fury taking over his common sense, "The Desert Clans and the Forest Clans are working together! They're just as different!" As he ended his sentence he transformed into a huge white wolf (about the size of the ones in twilight) took his place. Growling it showed strong, pure white teeth that glistened with saliva. As the rest of the Snow Clan did as well, white and smoky grey wolves littered the white snow, except for one black wolf with moonlit eyes, scanning the trees.

"Arubus. I have no wish to be speaking to you, when you are in this form." Ophelia said holding her ground, "When you have opened your eyes enough to see that Forest Clans and the Desert Clans have us no harm. Then you may come and speak with me again but, until then."

Ophelia walked away, "Bambi!" She called turning to the physic vampires.

"Uhhh…Yes, your priestess?" The smaller girl stated, looking away from the trees with panic, replacing it with a toothy grin.

"I need of you to stay, with the rest of your clan, to stay and tell me when Arubus has come to his senses. Have Carter tell me." And with that the Vampire Priestess stalked away, taking the Sand and the Ocean Clans with her, leaving the Sky Clan to watch the wolves.

"Hey! You two vampire brats!" An angry wolf called Russell exclaimed at the twins Jake and Jack laughing. "Why the hell did you use your mind mumbo jumbo to chuck a pine cone at my head?!" As he pounced onto  
Jack the Snow and Sea Clans gasped at backed away from the two fighting, the wolves turning back as the one black wolf fell asleep under a pine tree.

The two were rolling on the ground as cheers were called out from both sides, a muffled giggle swept through the clans as Bambi shot her head to a pine tree. Russell was clawing and knowing on Jack as he threw punches. Russell found the opportunity to bite down on Jack's left arm, the crimson liquid poured to the ground from his arm. The crowd went silent for a moment as more stifled giggles filled the awkward atmosphere.

Russell gnawed on Jack's arm, as he was kicking and squirming to get his arm out more and more crimson liquid puddles the ground.

"Really..." Bambi muttered sailing up the tree to see her best friend swinging, and laughing. "Kassy! What the poo nuggets! I told you not to come!"

"Oh! Hey Char! I was just you know swinging and laughing at the fight." She stated coming to a stop and leaning back, smiling she turned to Bambi. "It's a pretty good fight, right?"

Bambi sighed, looking down at the two. Jack had Russell pinned down to the blood soaked ground, as he bit down on Russell's wrist sucking up about two pints of blood in the process. Russell went limp as Jack laid him down and walked over to his clan, wiping the blood off his mouth. Shrieks came as a young female wolf crawled up to Russell, turning back into a human she shook him violently and crying out.

"Don't worry," Jack started wincing as Jake poked his bite, "I only took two pints, the wimp just passed out. Hey. Where's Bambi, I know she's been bit before where's she at?" Jake just shook his head, turning to Daruis as Jessica was behind him smirking.

"Looks like I'm needed," Bambi stated as she crawled down, Kassy still laughing hysterically, slipped and fell out of the tree. Screaming as she fell she closed her eyes, awaiting the ground when she was caught. The humanized black wolf, holding her bridal style. Smirking he put her down on the ground, "Maybe you should learn to fly before you start jumping out of trees."

Kassy blushed as she stuttered out, "I—Uhhh—Thanks, I guess." Bambi face palmed, as Jessica walked up to the two, "Human." She stated disgusted, pinching her nose turning to Daruis. "I say we drain her." Bambi jumped out as Carter grabbed her wrist, "I wouldn't, you remember what happened last time you helped Kassy with one of her battles?" Bambi flashed through the memory. Kassy was arguing with a mother about some stupid thingy as she almost pounced on the woman she stepped in, man Kassy exploded at her about that. Frowning, Bambi took a step back.

"No." Daruis stated bluntly, "She's too weak and her blood'll taste sour and tart." Kassy fumed, clenching her fist as Jessica agreed.

"Why don't you just run off to your little pow-wow with your little prissy friends?" Jessica stated, smirking at Kassy.

"Ya'know, I would slap you but I don't want slut on my hand," Kassy scoffed. The crowd went, "ohhhhh," as Jessica frowned. "And if you do 'drain' me, I'll punch you so your fake fangs fall out."

As Jessica smiled, it was full of malice, when she pounced onto Kassy, knocking the wind out of her lungs. Kassy gasped for air, when she knead Jessica in the stomach. Jessica's fangs came out as she bit down on Kassy's neck.

"Jessica!" A female voice shouted, Kassy couldn't tell who it was since she lost blood. A ringing sound passed through her ear drums as someone picked her up from her armpits and dragged her away.

"Hot Cheetos..." Kassy muttered to the stranger, "Give me some Hot Cheetos!" The person laughed and threw her a bag. Hot Cheetos.

A loud slapping sound was heard along with some muttered curses. "I wanna wring that messed up chick's neck." Her savor muttered, as he took a seat next to her. Kassy nodded and shoved some more Cheetos into her mouth. Refueling her energy, she smiled, "Can I go beat her up, Jessie?"

The dude turned to her, his blue Mohawk stood up as he smirked. "Go right ahead," Kassy laughed as he continued, "I could care less about her. Just don't get hurt. I hate to see pretty girls get hurt."

Kassy blushed, as she ran off to go find Jessica.

When she got back to the two Clans it was chaos. "Bambi! I'm going to strangle you!" Jessica shrieked spinning around as the smaller vampire raced through the crowd of wolves and vampires. "Come on out here runt!" Jessica kept on targeting innocent people. "I'm okay, but thanks for the offer!" Bambi squeaked, when she spotted Kassy, sprinting over to the Dragon blood, she smiled. "You okay?" Whispering, she smiled. "What?" Kassy asked, "Why are you smiling like a freak?" Bambi giggled,  
"I am a freak first of all! And Second, I slapped Jessica!" Just as she spoke her name she appeared behind Bambi trapping her in a head lock.

"Found you twerp!" Jessica muttered as Bambi struggled to breathe. Kassy smiled devilishly, "Speaking of the Devil herself!" Kassy bowed, "Your highness please let me kill you?" Jessica laughed sarcasm dripped from every laugh she gave.

"Only if you can," she taught, releasing a gasping Bambi. She collapsed to the ground while being dragged off by her friends. Kassy pounced onto the prepped up Vampire. Using her Aikido, she trapped Jessica underneath her in two moves.

"Ewww...I've got ugly on me!" Kassy squeaked, punching Jessica across the mouth.

"Alright tiger!" Jessie called, "That's enough!" Kassy as if on queue jumped from Jessica crushing her for a minute.

"Jessie," She smiled, "I beat her up!" He laughed and pulled her close, looking into her eyes, "I saw, you did awesome!" She smiled, "I take pride in my victories." And with that he bent down (since he's taller LOL!) And put his lips just above hers, she smirked and pulled him closer by his shoulders (he's shirtless...) the kiss was romantic and full of passion as she pulled away to breathe, he pecked her nose and smiled.

"Ach Hem," Bambi stated as the two of them were like making out. (Ummm…Okay) "We're kinda in the middle of something!" Kassy shouts, turning around to face her sister, who was tapping her foot in annoyance, "No need to be snappy with me! Just no PDA in the mountains. Please…" Kassy and Jessie laughed in synch as Carter crept up on the young vampire, jumping out and wrapping his arms around her waist she gasped in shock.

"Not funny!" She exclaimed as the clans separated, leaving the four of them in the forest. "I don't know," Kassy stated, "I thought it was pretty funny." Jessie and Carter agreed, as Bambi smiled, "Fine. Just a little though…"

"Now, can we go to IHop?" Bambi asked, "I'm starving!" Kassy agreed, "Yep! When aren't we hungry?" They both broke out into a fit of laughter as the two dudes behind them looked at each other confused.

Bambi jumped into Carter's arms, "Carry me to IHop?" She begged, as Kassy did the same but she used a different excuse, "I'm thin and tired, and you're strong and a wolf. So the logic is you carry me!"

Carter laughed, "Looks like you got yourself a little diva!" Jessie smiled back, "Not little, big!" Kassy pouted as the three of them laughed. "I'm not a diva! I'm a princess! Now! Carry us to the closest IHop! Peasant!"

"As you wish mistress!" As Jessie and Carter carried us off to the nearest IHop.

**At The IHop **

"I'll have the pancakes!" Bambi shouted, as the waiter brought some more coffee for Kassy and Jessie as he brought another cup of Dr. Pepper for Charlotte and Carter.

"Umm...I'll take the pancakes!" Kassy shouted along with Charlotte.

"Ditto," Jessie said, smiling. (We all love pancakes ^. ^)

"Double Ditto," Carter exclaimed feeling proud of himself, "So, Charlotte. Going with the double names, huh?"

Jessie agreed, "Yea, when did that happen Bambi?" Kassy just laughed as Charlotte looked around the room flustered. "Well, it was that one meeting with the council that Jessica coughed and asked Daruis about to her, 'the one Disney movie about the deer, named?' So I said Bambi…so then they took that as my name."

"Hey," Charlotte said as she got an idea, "Let's give Kassy a different name too!" Kassy nodded her head hyper on coffee, "Maybe we shouldn't have given her the coffee." Carter sighed at her hyper aliveness.

"Hummmm…What about Sapphire?" Jessie asked the group looking at Kassy who randomly stood up, "I love it! But I have to go pee so I'll be back!"

Jessie sighed at her bluntness, "Hey," Carter started, "She's all yours!" Charlotte gave a good whack to his arm, "Ow!" He cried. Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Don't say that about my sister!"

"So! Back to Sapphire," Kassy exclaimed sitting back down when our pancakes came to us. "I love it it sounds pretty," she chirped as she grabbed the maple syrup. Charlotte grabbed the Boysenberry one as the original was passed around.

"I don't understand why you like that flavour," Kassy stated shaking her head.

"It's really good! You should try some," Charlotte exclaimed. It was obvious that Charlotte was taking Kassy energy using her powers. Kassy wobbled and almost stuck her face into her food, as Jessie held her up confused.

"Stop," Carter told her in her head. He has telepathy. "You know, you can't control your physic energy yet." Carter said as he ate a bite of his pancake. "You know what I've always wanted to do?" Charlotte asked out loud, "Huh?" Kassy asked half asleep. She continued, "I've always wanted to suck the jelly out of jelly filled doughnuts."

Kassy started laughing hysterically table stared at her, as she explained herself, "That sounds fun."

Carter laughed, "Going out on a limb her but she sounds drunk!" And everyone laughed.

"Charlotte, why don't you give her back some of her energy. If you really need some take mine or something, kay?" Carter stated through the powers of his mind (creepy sounding like that…)

"Fine," Charlotte sent back just as quick as it was gone, Kassy jumped back up with energy. "Happy," Charlotte asked, blinking twice.

Everyone nodded their heads. Man, what a weird time we had there, huh?


End file.
